


Morals

by incurableinsanity



Category: Cuticle Tantei Inaba | Cuticle Detective Inaba
Genre: M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was wrong. It had to be wrong. He had a wife - a daughter! He loved them both and would protect them at any cost...And yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morals

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Cuticle Tantei Inaba; sometime after the anime ends.  
> Pairing: Hiroshi/Kuniharu  
> Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
> Point of View: Third-person  
> Warnings: Homosexual relationships, possible OOC, betrayal, affairs, swears, and questioning sexuality. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, or stressed words.  
> Further Notes: I regret nothing.

It was wrong.

It _had_ to be wrong.

He had a wife - a _daughter_! He loved them both and would protect them at any cost.

And yet, as Hiroshi's lithe legs wrapped around his bare body, as he pushed deep into the redhead with each pounding thrust, as his long bangs stuck to his sweat drenched face, and as bare skin slapped mercilessly against bare skin, it felt so _right_.

He breathed deeply; Hiroshi squirmed under him, whimpering. He grabbed hold of the wolf's erection, pumping it fast and hard. The wolf jerked his hips at the heated touch and Ogino continued to thrust his own muscled hips in a fast rhythm. The bed creaked loudly under their weight. If anyone else was present in the agency, they would have heard.

Kuniharu didn't know if that was a blessing or a misfortune. He desperately wanted someone to walk in, to stop him. He shouldn't be doing this. He had a family. This wasn't something he should be doing anymore.

When Hiroshi was still a police dog, before Ogino met his wife, this happened frequently. Hiroshi was still a bundle of hormones, and he was, to put it simply, alone. Once a week, shit like this happened. Of all the shit the Ogino had done in his thirty year old life, he couldn't decide the rank of 'dumbest things done' in terms of having sex with his werewolf partner. Even now, as he did it all over again and bottled feelings were let loose in the passion.

Hiroshi promised that if the cop ever found a woman, that all of whatever it was would stop. It did...

But, at this moment in time, that exact same redhead was now grasping at Kuniharu's black hair, spine arching in pure pleasure as he gasped and spoke in begs and whimpers.

_Damn it,_ Kuniharu thought with an invisible grimace, _He's too cute._ _  
_

How did it even end up like this anyway? He couldn't even consider himself straight right from the beginning of this fucked up relationship, and with a wife and kid, he certainly wasn't gay. His bisexuality didn't even matter anymore; all that mattered was that he betrayed his family.

What would they do if they found out?

Would Wakaba cry? Divorce him?

Azusa wouldn't even understand. All she would know is that she wouldn't be seeing her father anymore.

Could he do that to them? _Not like that matters now_ , the detective frowned inwardly even as this betrayal continued. _I've already committed adultery. I deserve to be punched, hit, and divorced for this._

Inaba squirmed and whimpered and teasing temptations spilled from his lips.

_I can't blame Hiroshi for this. Its not his fault. I lost control,_ Ogino reflected. Don Valentino was the one who sprayed the werewolf with some aphrodisiac or something in an effort to escape. The werewolf could've probably handled it, but in the end, it was the detective who decided to take care of it. He was stupid.

So, so, so _stupid_.

"Ogino..." The redhead grunted, gripping the other's large shoulders, nails digging into the bare skin as he climaxed. The detective could not take much more, and soon followed.

_I have no morals, do I?_

_I'm an idiot._

_Fuck..._

_There's nothing that can be done to reverse this, is there?_

_I really am an idiot._ Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes...

"I'm sorry..." _Nothing will ever be the same again._


End file.
